Amazed By You
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: Songfic, Alex and Miz found out they had the same feelings for another one in one night.


Title: Amazed By You

Pairing: Alex/Miz

Rating: M

Warning: Fluffy

Summery: Song fic. Alex and Miz found out feelings each other had been holding back

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

Alex was hurting after being in the ring with Stone Cole on Monday Night Raw, Miz had came to the ring and help him out, just like he always did when Alex was hurt. "Thanks Michael." Alex said. Alex was now in the locker room with his best friend and lover. Even though Miz didn't know he loved him. Every time Alex looked into Michael Mizanin's eyes he melted. "Alex are you ok now?" "Yes Mike, can I tell you something?" "You know you can always tell me something." "Every time I look in your eyes I fall more in love with you. It's more than I can take, looking in those blue eyes." "Oh Alex, I have something to tell you too, I have fallen in love with someone too." "Who?" Alex asked, he was worried who it may be, he didn't know how he would take it if it was someone else other than him. "You, crazy, I have been falling since NXT." "I love you Mike." "I love you too, Alex."

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

Alex and Miz were going back to their hotel room when Miz pulled Alex up against his hip and touched his chest with those long fingers. "Mike if you don't stop that, I am going to cum all over myself before we get to our room." "You will be juicy by the time I have you so why do I have to stop? I just love you so much, babe." "I know you do and I love you too." "I love touching you all over." Miz pressed the button for the elevator they had a long way up and they were alone in there so Miz teased Alex for a min and sucked his own finger and stuck it in Alex's pants to feel how wet he was getting. "Baby you are about to blow I feel it." "I told you, I was fixing to blow so stop it before it's over." "I will babe, we are here anyways." they exited the elevator and ran to their room, hand in hand.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

Alex was laid softly on the bed by Miz and was having his clothes softly taken off by Mike. Alex was starting to get nervous, he had never been with a man before. "Alex, you look sick, are you sure you are ok?" "Um, to tell you the truth Mike, I am nervous." "Don't be baby, we don't have to do this babe, if you are scared." "I want to do this, I do. I just haven't been this close to a man before in my life or have fallen this hard for someone." "I know babe, I can see it in your eyes, that you are scared of me but I will go slow with you." _Man, Alex is so hot when he has nothing on and his skin is just so amazing. _Alex had a tingle in his body, he knew what Miz must be thinking. "Mike, am I that hot as you think?" "Very much babe, it's like you can read my mind." "I can read you mind and I can see you dreams and I know they will come true tonight, please take me. I love you Mikey please. I can't wait any longer."

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

Miz wanted to make his Alex comfortable with having him doing the things he wanted to do since NXT. He heard Alex already moaning when he took of his own clothes to expose his hard cock. "Mikey, I can't take it anymore please hurry, I want you to grind against me, I want you to touch me." Miz loved hearing his baby moaning for him before he even started, it was going to be a great night. "I am so in love with you babe, I love all the sounds you do. Every thing you do it just keeps getting better, I love you so much." Miz straddled Alex's hips and traced his fingers around Alex's hips and then he went down and sucked on both sides of Alex's inner thighs. "Damn Mike, your mouth does wonders." "You think this feels good, well feel this." Miz took Alex in his mouth and sucked and sucked. Alex started to buck his hips and started to squirm, Mike just makes him so happy. Miz pulled his mouth away from Alex's cock so he can do other things without Alex ending it early. "Are you ready for me to do this?" "Yes…do it…" Miz had the lube on the night stand and uncapped the lid and squeezed some on his fingers. "Here I go, it's going to go slow just keep calm." _Yeah, only Mike I don't know how to when I have the greatest finger inside me and making me cum for you. _Miz pushed one finger in Alex and heard a scream from his lover, he quickly went to Alex's lips still with the finger inside him. "Just breathe, that's it." Miz kissed Alex hard and long then pushed another finger in him and scissored him so he can get inside his lover. Alex was adjusting just fine to the pain, he moaned inside Miz throat and Miz knew his baby was going to be fine. "I want your dick in me now babe." Alex moaned. Miz squirted some lube on his aching cock and pushed deep inside of his baby. He loved the movements he gotten from Alex. Alex was bucking and moaning and on the verge of shaking. Miz thrusted in and out of Alex. Miz knew Alex couldn't hold it any more he screamed out Miz's name and came all over Miz, then cried. "Hey, babe, you are ok, just calm down." "I just love the way you make me feel, I haven't been loved like this never, you are just so slow with me." "It's because I love you babe, and I don't want to hurt you." He finally came inside of Alex a mere 5 mins later and Alex was still crying. "Mike I have something to tell you." "Babe I love you tell me." "You won't hate me will you?" "Never, how could I hate you?" "Well, when I was in NXT I was raped." Alex started to cry again, Miz was boiling, how could someone do such a thing to Alex. "Take a deep breath and tell me who it was babe." "It…was…Morrison…" Miz was very mad but he knew he couldn't do anything to him or tell anyone because he didn't want his babe to get hurt more. He wrapped Alex in his arms and kissed him and cuddled him. "I love you Alex, no one is going to hurt you again."

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

The next morning Alex woke up first and went to shower and thought of the night before it was just the greatest night ever. He felt arms wrapped around his hips and felt kisses trailing down his back and he knew his lover was with him. "G'morning babe, how did you sleep?" "I felt good babe after that workout you did to me and I slept on your chest." "Mmm babe, you smell so good!" "You always smell good to me too." "I love you Alex." "I love you too Mike, I want to stay with you forever and ever, will you marry me?" "Are you joking?" Alex looked as if he was sad, and shook his head no," Miz was tearing up and he said yes, Alex screamed and picked his Mike up and kissed him.

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"Alex I love you so much and I love to be your husband, every thing you do I am amazed by you." "I love you to Mike and there isn't anyone else I would love to be with."

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

Alex carried Miz out of the shower and kissed him on the lips and smeared some lotion on his body. "Your skin smells so good Alex, don't put that on you I love your smell." Alex kissed Miz more on the lips and let his tongue escape his mouth into Miz's mouth. "Mmm" was all that Miz could say he loved the taste of Alex's kiss, it was just perfect. They were getting dressed to meet up at the Raw event even tho they didn't want to. It was 5:30 AM and it was still dark outside and Alex snuck up behind Miz and whispered "I Love You" in his ear. "I love you too Alex."

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Alex knew what he was going to do that night on RAW he was going to ask Miz to marry him again, he didn't know if it was a dream or not so he was going to see. They met up with Todd backstage at Raw and he interviewed Alex about Miz, and all of a sudden "He Smells Good" came out of his mouth and Miz came beside him and said, "Thanks for saying I smell good." Then whispered in Alex's ear and said, "You do too babe, but we can't show Todd we are a couple not yet anyways."

8:00 came and Alex came out first and called Miz out to the ring, everyone in the audience was booing at this point. Alex told Justin Roberts to start the music, he wanted to sing a song to his lover and then when he got to the part where he was going to propose he was going pull out the ring. The song was "Amazed" "Mike this is for you. I know you have the same feelings I do." 2 mins later it was the time, Alex got down on one knee and sang, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Mike Mizanin by my side forever and ever, will you marry me?" the audience was now cheering and had tears streaming down their faces and Miz was crying and said yes in tears. Alex slid the ring on Miz's finger and picked him up and passionately kissed his financa. "I am marring Mike "Miz" Mizanin I love him so much."


End file.
